


Puck and Kurt's Big Gay Adventure to East Village

by ColleenRose



Category: Glee
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, New York
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-21
Updated: 2012-03-21
Packaged: 2017-11-02 07:50:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/366659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColleenRose/pseuds/ColleenRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Puck takes Kurt on a mini adventure while in New York for their last Show Choir competition.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puck and Kurt's Big Gay Adventure to East Village

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a drabble (because i am incapable of writing anything more than that) i wrote for puckurt week on tumblr

“Puck, seriously, where are you taking me?” Kurt asked for the millionth time as he was dragged by the hand off the R train and up onto the streets of the East Village.

“I already told you, it’s a surprise!” Puck giggled, actually giggled.

Kurt resisted the urge to gawk at his boyfriend. Noah Puckerman did not giggle. He laughed, he chuckled, he even guffawed, but giggling is just not something he did. Then again, Puck had been acting strangely ever since they got to New York a couple days ago for their last Nationals. He was freer, acting more like the man Kurt had grown to love and less like the boy who constantly put up a front while in Lima. Though right now, he was acting like a five year old.

“Well are we almost there? I didn’t put my sneakers on today since I didn’t know there would be so much  _walking_ .” 

“Kurt, we’re in _Manhattan_ , of course there would be a lot of walking.” Puck shot Kurt a bright grin, who just huffed in return, but couldn’t quite hide his smile. “It’s just around this corner anyway.”

“ _What_ is just around this corner?”

“This!” Puck let go of Kurt’s hand to make a grand gesture towards the shop they were currently blocking the entrance to.

“Big Gay Ice Cream Shop?” Kurt couldn’t help but smile genuinely at Puck’s excitement. “You are such a dork.” He laughed.

“Yeah well, I’m _your_ dork, and you love it.” Puck answered shyly.

“I do.” Kurt grinned as he took his boyfriend’s hand.

Puck grinned back for a moment before tugging his boyfriend towards the shop.

“I’m going to get a Salty Pimp, what about you?” Puck grinned mischievously.

“You would.” Kurt giggled as they walked through the doorway and looked around. “Oh, I need to get Britt one of those unicorn shirts!”

 


End file.
